Years of Waiting
by journeyHK826
Summary: Karin is at the end of her waiting for him. She's tired and hope to be 'free' with some dancing and guys but will she be able to find herself some peace after waiting years. M for a reason, slight lemon. One-shot there is an epiloge i might rewrite it
1. Chapter 1

**-Years of waiting-**

**Karin's POV**

I was sitting down on a chair at the bar drinking my apple martinis when Yuzu came and spoke to me. "Karin, why aren't you dancing?"

I smiled at her and tried to explain to her my dislike of other's touch. Other's touch as in men. Other than him, the only time the disgusting men touch me would be at a fight match. And that is only limited to about five seconds. "Hey. I don't really want to and no one asked me to dance." Yuzu's shorts were thigh hugging, which made Jinta who was behind her blush, while her loose yellow blouse matched her sister's personality. Bright and cheerful, just like her.

"But…that's because you rejected them earlier."

"They were creeps, unlike the ones who asked you. Not that they could even get close to you."

"Me? I was with Jinta the whole time though."

"Exactly, go. Have fun!" I laughed as she kept looking back while getting dragged by Jinta to the dance floor. It was funny how red hair men were attracted to Yuzu. Thinking about it, I felt someone's spiritual pressure.

Anyhow, it was absolutely funny as Yuzu's body rubbed against him, his expressions just got better and better. I finished my apple martini and faced the bartender once again. "Another one, Karin?"

"Yes, please. Thanks." He was nice, one person that was the opposite sex who I could talk to. He worked here before I started coming to this club. That was when I was 18; it's been 5 years, how creepy he knows me that well; in a good way though

"Why aren't you dancing? Are the guys not good enough for you? Or are you still waiting for him…?" he teased. I glared but he only chuckled and started wiping the glass.

"They aren't the ones I want."

"Why? Just dance. Do you plan to go home with them?" his voice was playful.

"…" I smiled at him and started sipping on my favorite drink. It was perfect, sweet and tangy. I crossed my legs and felt the soft fabric of my 'already short' skirt rise higher. Though I always wonder how it can always go up higher…funny.

I felt the eyes of disgusting men stare at me. It was awkward and made my drunkenness slowly disappear. I hate this. Assholes…it's not like they haven't seen a girl wear a low cut shirt and black tight skirt. It wasn't even revealing. How stupid. Sex-driven men…I felt a heavy arm go on my shoulder. I turned to find a man with brown dyed hair with big round black eyes-kind of like a girls_. What a girl._

"Hey, sweetheart, want to go with me? Let's have some fun." The way he said was creepier than his looks. He pushed against my body rubbing my left butt cheek. _Ew…_

"No. I don't so just back off." I tried to push him away. But he was persistent. "Leave."

Ignoring him was quite difficult. Especially when he grabbed my arm and off my chair. I glared him and quickly, as I got control of my balance, I roundhouse kicked him in the face. He flew back and held unto his face. Bastard.

"I don't need you. Read my lips."

"Ha." How can you even laugh? What a comical guy. "It's not like you are with anyone."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Why?

It was plugged by someone's warms lips, someone else's. I realized who it was when I saw the piercing blue-green eyes that stared at me as his lips caressed my lips. It was him. _Shit_…

_So…the boy turned into a man…_

He glared at them as he pressed his mouth against mine pleasing my lips until I let him in. His eyes looked into mine as they ran. Soon as the kiss deepened I realized that this wasn't what I originally intended to do if I saw him. I pushed him away and tried to even my breathing. Damn his kiss was intense.

After catching my breath I held my hand tightly in a fist and let it fly. It never met the intended person, because that _damn_ person blocked it with his hand and used that force against me. I could feel his even heart beat underneath my other open hand. I looked up at him annoyed. LOOKED UP at him, LOOKED UP. He grew, actualy grew taller than me, he was atleast minimum 5'11, since I was 5'4. Damn this shorty. His eyes were dazzling as ever. You got to admit that…they never fail to intrap me.

Without noticing that he pushed me, I found myself trapped between the bar table and him. The icy glacier himself in person was finally here. "What do you want?" I asked him, short and simple it was laced with venom, but I reduced it as continued to speak to him. It wasn't exactly his fault. "Let me go, now." He made me wait. Wait 8 years, the jerk but still...no, still really how long do you expect a girl to wait?

Felt like a lifetime…

"What do I want?" I shouldn't have asked that huh? "I want you."

"Me? No, get another girl. I'm leaving." Escape was quite difficult in that position. there was no way i was going to be able to escape from him without a fight. And this was going to be difficult in this skirt and shirt.

"Leaving? With who, Karin? Besides I don't think that you are going to go anywhere without me." Why was he so confident that I wouldn't leave him…anyone? I want to rip that smirk off his ! "Anyway I don't think you should leave this place at all. The group over there, I wouldn't want what they want to do to you to happen to you…" his eyes showed a tint of worry.

Worry? Since when? "To me? Fuck that. I can take care of myself. C. a. p. t. a. i. n." word by word, letter by letter. His eyes showed a little hurt…

"I'm sure you can, but five guys, Karin? Especially not when they lusting after you." a bit angry… "Lust is a powerful thing, Karin…" His eyes gleamed of a yearning, a yearning that I wanted...no! Hope is not the friend, right now. _Concentrate Karin, concentrate!_

"Lusting? Who, me? Dear Captain I think you are mistaken." I looked away for a short time. Only a short time because whenever he is here, he is the only thing that comes into my eyes. And never lets me look away from them.

"Then who else…Karin… you are very, _very_…attractive." Why the hesitant voice? A lie? Pain...stupid dumbass, if you are going to talk BS, do it right.

"Attractive? Why would a shinigami captain, as you, be attracted to a girl like me? Hmm? Especially a prodigy as you, Captain Hitsugaya." No words came out to counterattack. Amusing, I pulled him closer to me by his shirt. His lips were so closed to mine. Don't, don't ignore it. Make him pay for his idiocy. "Tell me, captain. How am I attractive?" I loosened my grip on his shirt and slightly pushed him as I spoke. I started to play with the ends of his white hair on his neck, his hair was longer and they hung down to his face; he shuddered slightly at my touch. "Besides I saw you. Those women are now murdering me in their minds because of you. You like them..."

His trail of kisses was sweet. Sweet as cotton candy, they trailed my neck slowly as he nibbled. "Ah, them, it's probably because I rejected them earlier. Karin...ignore them, they don't really matter."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" I scoffed at him ignoring the mockery in his voice.

"Yes." His fingers tugged on my hair and pull my neck back, exposing more skin. His sucks on the tender skin of my neck was nauseating. It felt as if I was frozen and my strength was disappearing. "Karin…one dance. Give me one dance." _Why was his damn voice so freaking sexy!_

"But that's not what you want from me, right Captain Hitsugaya?" he smirked and ruffled his hair after pulling away. "what do I want Karin. What do I need?"

I shrugged slightly and pulled him, once again, closer to me. Pulling on his neck, I brought his ears to my lips. I nibbled on his left ear, whispering to him. "Take me where you wanted to Toshiro…"

He pulled me close and gave me a hot kiss. After releasing my mouth, I leaned on his shoulder, relaxing as I breathed evenly. I saw Rangiku's shocked face as she saw Toshiro with a girl but softened as she saw my face. Without saying anything she handed a key to Toshiro. Before I could ask he dragged me away and trapped me, yet again, against a wall. Looking at me, I saw his moist eyes. "Karin, before we go, is it…?" I pulled hard on his neck to bring his face closer to mine. I knew what he wanted, needed. What we needed to do.

"Toshiro. Hitsugaya. Now! Take me in now. Unless you really want to dance, or is it that you really want Ichi-nii to know that you are about to have me."

"Karin." _Why the hell is he so hesitant!_

"Stop. Now take me away while Rukia has him distracted. Or are you planning to really wait until I die." he stiffened as the word 'die' came out of my mouth.

"Let's go." He pulls me in deeper into the hallway and opened the door. It revealed a room clean and neat. All white, too. I wasn't able to see more because of the person who stood in front of me was distracting me by ripping my clothes off my body.

His hands, rough and hard from sword fights and wars, grazed my skin. His kisses were addicting. I held unto his shoulders as his lips brushed over my untouched skin. I shivered as his warm breath touched and lingered on my breasts. My nipples were hard with need, for him, I needed him. I hugged him tightly as he carried me to the bed. I could only feel him and know him. I didn't care, I didn't know anything. Just his touch and him. He dropped me on the bed and stared at me. I grabbed my breasts as they flung around. I noticed his eyes studying me, my body. I felt my face get hot in embarrassment, my body was getting hot and I felt the tip of my nipple rise up. I looked away and closed my eyes as I lay on the bed, waiting for him to touch me.

"Karin. You are beautiful. I want to keep you like this and make time stop." His callous hands slid to my inner thighs, his fingers traced lines against my skin before he brought his lips to my sanctuary. His breath, warm, against the sensitive skin only aroused my body even more. "I don't know what I have to do to make you feel good."

"Ah!" I covered my mouth as his tongue flicked me vigorously. It was amazing. Something that I never felt in my life, it was something that I was saving for him…

"And I want to make you feel good, Karin. I want it to be good for us." whispering into my ears weren't really helping me adjust into this intense moment. He pulled my hands off and pinned them on my stomach as his tongue began to move again driving me to insanity with his teasing. "Karin, please. Let me hear. Let me hear your voice. Let me know I'm doing it right."

What lie. He knew, he knew what he was doing and what he needed to do to make me go insane. He was playing a game, and it was a game that I could only indulge him to play more.

"Ah! Uhhhh. Toshiro…please." I opened my eyes to meet his eyes, I felt something poke my entrance and rub the insides. His kisses were sweet as he moved from my mouth to the bulging nipples. They started throbbing as he worked my breasts according to his will, his needs. I felt an urge deeper than I could bear as his sucking became harder into bites. Instead my body reacted in excitement and pleasure. My nipples stiffened into full peak, throbbing and sensitive.

Screaming I grabbed unto his battled worn arms. He kept squeezing my nipples and as my back arched he inserted his size into me, swiftly and quickly, without me knowingor expecting it. Everything was so raw and rough. He pumped at an even pace causing me to arch my back and my fingers to search for something to hold tightly as his magic worked upon my body taking me into a slow and steady increasing pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

Every thrust I drove into her she sang to me with her moans. Her voice rang in my ears and into my head. I felt the need and my desire skyrocket for more of her. She screamed my name singing it. It sounded so sweet. It drove me crazy. I wanted her to be mine.

_I need you Karin…_

The way she held unto me and the way she begged me was something that I couldn't imagine that it would have happened to me. Finally after waiting, I thought that it would never be. The love that began in me years ago never let me rest; my mind was insanity itself. I couldn't fill the void that was created. I couldn't feel the emptiness with anything else.

And the desire, the desire just grew and grew. It was uncontrollable.

Her body fills me, like the right puzzle piece it fits, suiting me. The moment with her, the feeling of her under my skin makes me feel…feel incredible. I can't seem to stop. I want her to keep dancing, singing to me through the night.I want to be the one drilling her into insanity and ecstasy. Karin.

I want it to never end.

I couldn't stop, no, I didn't want to stop. Let it go on until I can't breathe, until I can't move. In this state I will be driven to go on until we both pass out. This passion only she can lightit. I wish, my only wish, is that time can stop in this moment so that her touch will stay burning.

I go faster. Into her, in the most excruciating pace, at an angle that please her. I want her to feel good. I wanted it to be perfect for her. It was something that she deserved and I wanted this moment together to be a night she can't forget.

Her wall tightens and loosens as her moans ring in my ears, heightening my senses to its limit. I wanted more, the way she tightened around me. The way she was flushed, made me go insane for more of her. I wanted more. more of her screams, more of her approval, I needed more than moans, I need that approval from her.

Faster.

Faster, faster.

Faster, faster, Faster.

Then it ensued, the release at the same time. _The euphoria…finally my love is one with me. _

"Karin you are you sure it was fine to let me take you like this?" I kissed her neck, nibbling on the soft flesh.

"Soccer"

"Soccer?"

"When we were young you helped me and the guys win. You can take this night as thanks. You're welcome. "

"Thanks?" smirking, I pulled her closer to me. "I think the interest will cost to sooo much more."

"Interest?"

"_Yeah_. I want my interest."

She shook her head before speaking, "Please, I think that eight years of you making me wait for you was pretty high priced too.

I chuckled before burying myself in her. "I'm sorry your right."

"I know I am." Her cocky attitude was the same. I loved her, _everything_ about her. She was the girl that took my breath away. Someone who I can't seem to stop loving.

"Karin…"

"Yeah, Toshiro?"

"I love you."_ I love you more than I can bear..._

"Finally…"

"Huh?" I pulled her closer. It was terrifying. I didn't want to risk her running away from me.

"Took you long enough…" her hands intertwined with my hair and she tugged hard.

She kissed me hard and long. It wasn't enough; I just wanted more and more. I didn't want the lingering feeling, I wanted to kiss her again, to feel the softness of her red lips.I pushed for more, more passionate kiss. Gasping for air I asked, "Too long?"

"Way too long."

She gave me the look that I loved. I hugged her tight and rested my head on her shoulder as she laid on top of me. She certainly grew. Her body was soft, and toned. Her round breast met mine and her beautiful, slender body fit me so perfectly. She was perfect. I drew circles on the area between her shoulder blade. "Karin? What about you? How do you feel about me? Will you live with me in soul society? Will you marry me?"

"…"

"Karin?" _Please answer me…_

"Yes…"

"Karin?"

"I love you, Tosh…"

"It's To-…never mind Karin, I love you and sleep tight."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. It was something that I wanted it to happen to them but I couldn't write this in GDFL because it wouldn't make sense. Well thank for reading, hopefully there wasn't too many mistakes such as grammer. I wrote this pretty quickly but checked it multiple times so i could catch all the awkward mistakes, hence the delayed updatepost.

-**journeyHK826-**


	2. Chapter 2: Epilogue

I'm a little disappointed at this epilogue...sigh. I hope you enjoy it, it's a little dabble after their promise to each other. this is rated G. I would like to know if there was a continuation if you guys would either perfer a prequel or a sequel?

Anyhow, I would like to thank the following people. Thank you ALL for all your encouragements and review. It really

Alexmommy, pers3as, Cittyno2, Shirochan21, and all my readers!

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

Karin looked at my face as I talked. She was studying me. I felt an embarrassment rise up from within. It was nerve-wrecking how she looked at me with her gray eyes. I pressed it, the embarrassment. I couldn't let her see it. That would be the end of it.

It was so new. How she shined under the sky. How bright her smile was under the beaming sun. She was just so right.

She wasn't the girl from before. She grew. So much, too much, too perfect...damn it stop looking at her like that.

She wasn't paying attention. I wasn't paying attention.

Her hands, her fingers-that's all I felt. Shit...what was I saying...?

"Karin!" She flinched at the volume of my voice. I didn't intend that.

"Toshiro?"

"This is important." I held her face in front of mine, drawing her closer to me. "I don't want this to happen..." I pulled for a kiss, a sweet, broken lingering kiss. "I don't know how this works. I want to take you now."

Her smile was soft but it was so fragile as well. she gave me a sweet kiss. "Toshiro, I waited for you once, I can do it again."

I smiled at her. I didn't want to leave. Not now, I just wanted to stay with her. Take her away, now, but it's impossible. _Why? Why must I get permission_...

I turned toward Matsumoto, who was waiting with the hell butterflies. She had big, huge, smile on her face. I knew what she was thinking...

As i approached her the door slid opened. I turned around to Karin once more. she had a sad but happy smile on her face. Love swell out of me...what is happening to me.

I smiled at her. She waved. The door closed.

_Ukitake is going to freak..._

* * *

><p><strong>-At First Division Office-<strong>

"I need to speak to the Head Captain."

The girl was red for some reason. Did I say it to harshly. I was a little bit anxious. "He...is...waiting...for you."

"Thanks." i smiled at her softly. Hopefully she knew I wasn't mad. Not at all. I feel great. i miss her.

The Captain was waiting and he looked calm as always never with unnecessary emotion. he spoke. "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, I was waiting for your return. It has been a week. Are you here to give a report? i assure you Lieutenant Matsumoto came by to turn in her papers."

"No, no sir that is not the reason." I paused. I didn't know how to continue.

"Yes, captain?" His voice had a lot of curiosity in it. Sly old man...acting as if...never mind.

I took a deep breath. "Sir, during the time that I was in Karakura, I have researched and done the mission properly."I stopped. _Why do I keep stopping? Just spit it out!_

"Toshiro…does this have anything to do with Karin, Ichigo Kurosaki's sister?" it was as if he had a smug smile on his old face.

I had no choice. It's time to lay all the cards to play it out "yes, sir. I have asked for her hand in marriage. I would like to bring her here for a proper procession."  
>"I see. I see." He touched his bead, kind like petting it. <em>Why was he doing that?<em> "Does Karin agreed to this?"

"Yes."

"I see. Then there is only one thing left for you to do."

"what is that sir?"

"You will need minimum 6 Captain-status approval."

"Is that it sir?" my voice sounded a little too happy. He nodded I was only so happy to turn around leave the room.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya?" I flinched. I looked back waiting, eagerly. "I hope she knows what she is getting into when she comes here…"

If I wasn't imagining things, I saw him smile.

If it was true, the possibility of bringing Ichigo is higher and is probably why Head Captain was happy but…no one would know. And I didn't really care right now.

* * *

><p>I saw her…she looked beautiful. Even in her jeans and simple top, she was absolutely gorgeous. She was smiling.<p>

I smiled. She looked away.

I'm worrying, don't turn away, and look at me, always.

I arrive at her footstep, closing on her, kissing. I missed her. It has been four months. I missed her touch , her presence.

A kiss, it felt forever. I felt a barrier. What was it? Was it physical or something else?

She looks up at me and smiles. She takes my hand away from her face. She brings it to her stomach. _Why?_

Her stomach it was bulging. I looked at her with eyes widened and big. She has tears in her. Don't cry, I love you and I'm sorry, it's my fault.

Taking her hand I lead her away. I will be with her forever. And this child will be our treasure. Ours, not mine, ours forever.

_I love you._


End file.
